Let $A$ be the product of the divisors of $42$. How many distinct prime factors does $A$ have?
Explanation: The divisors of 42 are 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 14, 21, and 42. They can be paired off into four pairs in such a way that the product of each pair is 42:  \begin{align*}
\{1&,42\}, \\
\{2&, 21\},\\
\{3&, 14\}, \text{and}\\
\{6&, 7\}.
\end{align*}Thus $A=42^4=(2\cdot3\cdot7)^4=2^4\cdot3^4\cdot7^4$ has $\boxed{3}$ prime divisors.